Teilo Greene
Teilo Greene is a character roleplayed by Ghostly in game. Teilo is a Bandosian human-elf crossbreed that currently spends a good amount of time in the forests of Northern Asgarnia and Falador. He has spent the majority of his life in the Pandoran Archipelago, participating in various military organizations and conflicts, after a long and perilous journey, his ship crashed on the shores of Mudskipper Point. Teilo then joined the Bandosians in The Bandosian-Armadylean Conflict. He is currently wandering around the northern forests of Asgarnia. Personality Teilo is a quiet, but resourceful fellow. He is often described as creative and friendly by most of his peers. He is also very organized and secretive about executing his plans, as shown when hunting Averill Marshall. Teilo isn't the greatest leader but is very adept in combat, with his loyalty and dedication, Teilo has proven himself to be a strong companion. Appearance Facial Teilo inherited several of his facial characteristics from his elven mother, such as his slightly pointed ears. Some of the most noticeable features of Teilo include his green eyes, his strong jawline, and his "greek" nose. Teilo has fine, straight black hair and he has a stylish fu manchu. Bodily Teilo has rather pale skin, due to being raised in the northern regions of the Archipelago. Teilo's body is well proportioned with his head, having a medium build. Teilo's casual attire consists of a black tunic with matching leggings while his armor is made up of a custom made steel set of armor. He is usually seen wearing armor that is styled with symbols of the Goblin God. History Early Life Teilo was born as a bastard in the coastal city of Myrefall in the Pandoran Archipelago. He was raised by his stepfather, Erasmus Greene and his elven mother, Anwyn. A few minutes after his birth, his twin Aralar was born. Seven year later, his sister Vivienne was born. Teilo's childhood was filled with many adventures. He spent time with his siblings in the woods, reenacting sword fights and swimming in the creek. His mother educated Teilo in archery and penmanship. While his father trained him to use a sword and taught him basic hunting skills. Mercenaries During Teilo's travels, he traveled up into the northern regions of the Archipelago, where there several Bandosian settlements thrived. Eventually, Teilo joined a band of mercenaries, the Shattergarde. He then became close friends with the Shattergarde's leader, Lord Maverick. Teilo became accustomed to fighting and accepting assignments for many years. Then it finally occurred to Teilo. The majority of Maverick's mercenaries were forced to serve him, left in a never-ending debt to their leader. Teilo disapproved of Maverick's manipulation of his men. So Teilo and several other men left and formed their own group of mercenaries, hoping to put the Shattergarde out of business by accepting twice as many assignments. Teilo refused to lead the rogue mercenaries, fearing he would end up like Maverick. He chose Borma, a close friend of his to become the leader. Within just months after their creation, they were known as the Redhoods, due to their hoods becoming encrusted with dry blood. The Chase A national bounty was given to anybody who could hold a sword. The target was Averill Marshall, an infamous pirate who was responsible for the murders of several high ranking military men in the Al-Fahhas army. The Redhoods eagerly accepted the assignment. Teilo and five other mercenaries broke camp and began following several leads in order to capture the pirate. After several near-encounters, Teilo tracked down Averill to the port town of Mistford. It was there, that Averill boarded his ship and made his escape. Angered by this, Teilo and his men borrowed a ship and went after him. The Shore The Redhoods grew seasick. They spent many weeks out in the sea with no sign of Averill's ship. Just when Teilo nearly persuaded the captain to turn the ship around, one of the men spotted the pirate's ship. Teilo watched as the captain ordered the ship to continue forward. Later that night, the captain regretted his orders as they had followed Averill's ship right into a storm. The winds tore at the mast while the water flooded onto the decks. The poorly built ship was no match for the weather and Teilo plunged into the sea. After what seemed like hours, he woke up. But he didn't wake up floating on an ocean. He woke up on a shore, surrounded by the ship's rubble. The Beast Just weeks after washing up on Mudskipper point, Teilo arrived just in tine for the second god conflict of the Sixth Age. He joined the Bandosian horde without hesitation. Teilo was paired up with several other Bandosian humans, they were responsible for stopping Armadylean caravans and hostiles. Teilo became well acquainted with his comrades. Eventually, the ambushing of hostiles carried over into the Wilderness. The Bandosian humans attacked the Armadylean ambushers with relentless hostility, but were unable to break the stalemate between the two ambush groups. During the last two weeks of the conflict, the humans were called back south to aid in gathering divine energy. New Chapter It didn't take long for Teilo and many others to realize that they were losing. Teilo continued gathering divine energy all throughout the night, but it wasn't enough. The next morning, Armadyl fired his Divine Focus, killing Bandos and destroying his tower in the process. The Bandosians were in shock to see their god fall. Some mourned while others looked for someone to blame. That someone was the humans. Zarador and several other high ranking Bandosians began to cleanse Bandos' former army until every single human was either killed or driven away. Many of the Bandosian humans that were driven off stuck in small groups. Teilo joined one of these groups and eventually became a leader to them. Yokrad's Tournament Teilo began tagging along with a splinter group of the Chosen Battalion, led by Yokrad. Unlike the other Bandosians, Yokrad allowed humans into his ranks. Yokrad soon declared a tournament to decide who is the strongest. In the first round, Teilo was to fight a hobgoblin known as Fulgrash. The only rule was that no armor was allowed. The two fought for what seemed like several minutes until Teilo was wounded by the hobgoblin. He then proceeded to kick Fulgrash in the groin. However, Fulgrash did not react. This drew the suspicions of the others and were forced to pause the fight. The Bandosians recovered an armored cup located underneath the hobgoblin's plateskirt. The arbiter declared that Fulgrash was to be disqualified. For the next round, the cyclops Forge and the hobgoblin Garf fought. Garf easily overpowered his opponent. Eventually, it was Teilo's turn to fight once again. Instead of a hobgoblin, his opponent was Muzgutt, a powerful ogre shaman. Muzgutt took the offensive side of the battle by throwing explosive potions at the human, keeping Teilo on his toes. The tournament was forced to end early due to the arena being destroyed by the shaman's explosions. Recent Events * Teilo loses interest in the tournament and begins to construct a portal that will lead back to his home. He starts to collect various magical artifacts in order to power his portal. * During his travels, Teilo encounters a wounded warrior and nurses her back to health. Teilo discovers that she is a mute. She communicates to Teilo by writing on a piece of papyrus and introduces herself as Teague. Teilo agrees to help recover Teague's voice if she aids him in his quest. * Teague and Teilo enter a crypt to recover another artifact. However, they were followed by a hooded warrior. Teague recognizes the warrior as Andrew Brooks, a childhood friend of her's. Andrew proved himself hostile and immediately began to fight the two of them at the same time. He is killed after being shot with a crossbow bolt to the head. The man who fired the crossbow introduces himself as Icarus. Teague writes Icarus a message, threatening to harm him for killing Andrew. She then storms out of the tomb. * Teague mysteriously disappears which prompts Teilo to track her down. He finds her surrounded by several cultists, whom she claims took her voice. With Teilo at her side, the duo manages to defeat the cultists and prevent them from summoning their master. A few hours after the skirmish, Teague discovers that she could finally speak again. * Teilo visits the Goblin Village and encounters his nemesis, Fulgrash. Teilo congratulates him on his recent victories in Troll Country and offers Fulgrash a rematch. A local slave encourages Fulgrash to bring Teilo to Gorbuk to decide his fate. Fulgrash states that Teilo is to be held in the village until he tells him what he knows. Having different plans, Teilo runs out of the village before a goblin was able to alert the guards. Equipment Ekeles and Naragos Teilo's two war hammers are covered in several Bandosian symbols. They were given to Teilo by a goblin shaman he aided in the Pandoran Archipelago. The names of his hammers mean "east and west" in the goblin tongue. Yew Longbow A beautifully crafted longbow that Teilo looted from the Bird and Beast conflict. Trivia *Teilo is both acrophobic and claustrophobic. *He has trouble casting combat oriented spells, doing so weakens him. * Although not mentioned in the history, Teilo was sent over to his uncle Temujin for further training. His resemblance and similar combat practices earned him a nickname, Tiny Temujin. Ever since he arrived on the mainland, Teilo referred to himself as Tem or Temujin to remind himself of his home. Category:Characters Category:Crossbreeds Category:Elf Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Bastard Category:Rangers Category:Bandosian Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral